


eres mio

by TashaStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, HARD, Lemon, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, capitanamerica, ironman - Freeform, steverogers - Freeform, tonystark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStarkRogers/pseuds/TashaStarkRogers
Summary: cuando Sharon besa a Steve, Tony tiene un peculiar método para recordarle al rubio a quien le pertenece.





	eres mio

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo vieron en otro sitio también es mio. 
> 
> imagen que inspiro el fic:  
> http://tasha-stark-rogers.deviantart.com/art/eres-mio-Stony-fic-669543292

El trayecto en el auto transcurrió en absoluto silencio, el enfado de Stark palpable en el aire. Steve sabía que debía disculparse. El cómo hacerlo era el problema. Tony odiaba a Sharon, en un descuido la rubia le había besado frente al castaño y si bien se la había quitado de encima prácticamente de inmediato el daño ya estaba hecho. 

\- Te lo advertí – le había dicho el castaño antes de subir al coche y él trato de disculparse, pero la mirada del castaño era clara, no quería excusas. Llegaron a la torre, Tony caminaba adelante, rumbo a la habitación, Steve le perseguía. 

-¡Estuviste ahí, sabes que no hice nada, que me tomó por sorpresa! – le gritó comenzando a enfadarse.  
Esperaba que Tony le gritase de vuelta, pero como siempre el de ojos miel le sorprendía. Jalándolo de su camisa estampo su boca con la suya y le beso apasionadamente. Lamia, mordía y succionaba de forma ruda. Si esta era su manera de desquitarse Steve no lo detendría ni se quejaría.  
Las camisas fueron lo primero en ser arrancadas. Ambos cuerpos recostados sobre la cama, el calor ascendía. Besos, mordidas y lamidas iban y venían. Steve amaba las reconciliaciones. 

Los pantalones no tardaron mucho más en desaparecer. Usualmente Tony lamería el miembro del rubio hasta hacerlo venir mientras le preparaba. Steve esperaba seguir esa rutina, disfrutaba esa rutina. Amaba la calidez de la boca de Tony y la dulce agonía de la succión que esta provocaba. Pero Tony tenía otros planes, estaba enojado, no quería mimos ni caricias. Quería marcarlo como suyo, gritarle al mundo que le pertenecía y joderlo duro hasta asegurarse que él no lo olvidaría.  
Steve no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño se posiciono detrás de él. Solo lo hizo al escuchar un ruido curiosamente familiar y al segundo siguiente tener las extremidades de la armadura puestas en su cuerpo. 

-¿Tony…?- Intento preguntar. 

-Sh… Te sugiero que colabores Rogers – le interrumpió con voz ronca mientras abría el frasco de lubricante. ¿En qué momento el frasco había llegado a sus manos? Era algo que  
Steve se preguntaría en otro momento. 

Con un sonido las extremidades inferiores se desplegaron obligando a las piernas de Rogers a separarse y que este se inclinase hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el pecho del castaño. 

-Es… Esto es vergonzoso- dijo Steve completamente sonrojado y con una ligera idea de por dónde iba la cosa. 

\- Y lo será más – Respondió Tony al tiempo que las manos de la armadura se activaban obligando al rubio a llevar su mano al bote de lubricante. Cuando el dedo de la armadura se acercó a su entrada Steve puso resistencia.

\- Solo déjate llevar- Susurró el castaño mientras le besaba el cuello. 

-no…es…vergonzoso- Replicó el rubio totalmente cohibido con la ocurrencia de Stark.

Una fuerte mordida en el costado derecho de su cuello le arrancó un grito de dolor y le distrajo lo suficiente para que el guante que segundos antes forcejeaba lograse vencer la fuerza de súper soldado y aquel dedo que presionaba se introdujese casi en su totalidad. Steve gimió adolorido, el dedo de la armadura era más grueso de lo que esperaba y su cuello aun punzaba.

\- eres mío Steve - murmura Tony mientras lame la herida causada por la mordida y acaricia unos sonrosados botones. 

Pasado unos segundos el dedo en su interior comenzó a moverse en círculos acelerando su respiración cada vez más. Anteriormente Tony le había pedido que se preparara para él, que quería verlo haciéndolo, y Steve se había negado rotundamente alegando que era demasiado para él. Nunca creyó que Tony le obligaría, mucho menos de esa forma. Aunque ahora admitía que hacerlo producía en él una morbosidad excitante. 

Una caricia en su miembro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque esta solo era una distracción a la completa intromisión del dedo en su interior. 

-¡Ah!- gimió Steve maravillado. Con ese largo y grosor el dedo rozaba aquel punto en su interior y enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, en especial a su miembro que seguía siendo atendido por la diestra del castaño.

Aquel dedo dejo los movimientos circulares para entrar y salir, la mano del rubio ya no oponía resistencia y los movimientos eran fluidos. Un segundo dedo presionó hasta conseguir hacerse espacio en su interior arrancando un gemido de incomodidad del rubio. Dos dedos de la armadura equivalían a tres de la mano del castaño Y Steve comenzaba a sentirse en el paraíso. Pronto ambos dígitos tenían espacio suficiente para moverse con comodidad y rapidez llevando al rubio al borde del orgasmo. 

\- To…Tony… ya…- Sentía su orgasmo próximo. 

\- ¡Ha!...¡Tony, Tony!...¡Ah…!- los movimientos, certeros, daban en su próstata. 

\- Dilo Steve – Exigió el castaño – Di que eres mío – 

\- Soy… ¡Ah!.. ¡Soy tuyo!- Gritó en medio de uno de los mejores orgasmo que había tenido sin el miembro del castaño de por medio. 

Stark no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, rápidamente le obligo a ponerse en cuatro y le penetro de una estocada. Steve gimió sobrecogido, aun sintiendo la sensibilidad post orgásmica recorrerle. Las embestidas comenzaron fuertes y rápidas. Si esta iba ser una cogida que Steve recordaría por días tenía que ser así, salvaje.

\- ¡Ah!- Steve gemía cada vez que sentía el choque de la pelvis del castaño contra su trasero.

Siguieron así hasta que Tony decidió cambiar de posiciones, dejando a Steve boca arriba, amaba ver su rostro sonrojado, con las pupilas dilatas y la boca entre abierta. Amaba cuando todo en Steve gritaba sexo. 

Estuvieron a si un rato, Tony apretando la cadera de Steve y este arañando su espalda, Tony susurrando un –eres mío – Y Steve gimiendo en aprobación. Cuando el final estaba cerca Stark hizo que una de las manos del rubio se dirigiese a su propio miembro y le masturbase. El contacto del metal con su miembro era extraño pero no menos placentero. Pronto ambos terminaron con el nombre del contrario saliendo de sus gargantas. 

Tony se retiró con cuidado del interior del rubio arrancándole un último gemido y se recostó a un lado, la armadura no tardó en abandonar el cuerpo de Steve y este se recostó sobre el pecho del castaño. 

\- No es que me queje, pero ¿A que ha venido esto?- Preguntó el rubio. 

\- Eres mío Steve, solo quería dejarlo claro- respondió sin inmutarse y el oji azul sonrió, amaba a ese hombre con todo y sus defectos. 

\- Por supuesto que soy tuyo, siempre tuyo – Dijo antes de besarle largamente tratando de expresarle sus sentimientos. 

\- Claro que eres mío – Agregó el castaño y ambos rieron. 

\- Entonces lo de Sharon… - Preguntó el rubio dejando a medias la pregunta.

\- No estoy enojado, aunque te lo haría en frente de ella si eso le deja claro que eres mío – respondió el castaño en un tono sarcástico que Steve dudaba fuese del todo broma. 

\- Tal vez aguante esto, pero no lo hare con público Stark – dictaminó Steve con su clásico ceño fruncido y Tony rió. 

\- Sin público entonces – concluyó.


End file.
